The Story of Jun Kazama
by Angel of the Demons Soul
Summary: Fem!Harry (Harriet) should have been taken in by the dursleys but she just vanished on the door step, instead a different couple found her and took her in. This is her life in the Kazama household, her new name: Jun Kazama. Harriet will return as the fourth champion for the Triwizard Tournament, but they will get a stranger rather than their beloved heroine...
1. Prologue

**The Story of Jun Kazama  
(Harry Potter X Tekken Crossover)**

 _ **Disclaimer:  
**_ _ **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot(s) are the intellectual property of the author(s). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No profit is being made of this story. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be referred.  
**_ _  
"…" – talking_

"…" – _thinking_

 _ **"…" – noise/date/special (explained when used)**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Truly a tragedy what happened to the Potter family, isn't?

The sole survivor, a little girl, just around one year old, no parents that would care for her, but she will be in good hands of her relatives.  
She can be called lucky that Lily Potter had a sister that could take her in. That could love her as family. That could care for her as if she would be her own, but sadly Petunia Dursley wasn't like the wizard had expected her to be...

 _"The blood wards will protect her until she comes to Hogwarts. Everything will be as planned. After all, I have no doubt that HE will return to finish what he had started. It is all for the greater Good…."_ thought Dumbledore as he walked slowly and silently through the Privet Drive, a little part of Little Whinging, Surrey, near London in the southeast of England.

The darkness of the seemingly moonless night hid his presence to anyone who would not know that he was there.  
The light of the street lights were extinguished through the use this little tool of his.

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, had already waited for him to arrive.  
She had watched the Dursley's throughout the whole day in her cat animagus form to see what kind of people they were.

Going back from her animagus form to her human form she spoke with a whispered but still calm voice:  
"Albus, we can't let her stay here. These people are of the worst kind of muggles that I've ever seen before! Isn't there another way for her? Can't she stay with someone else? I even begin to think that even an orphanage is a better solution for her."

Albus Dumbledore knew what she meant but this had to be like this so that his plan would work. Harriet was after all his most important piece on the chessboard.

"I fear these are her only relatives left, Minerva. You know what happened to Sirius Black and what the Ministry will do if Remus Lupin would get her. And also, Harriet needs to be with her relatives so that the blood wards can protect her from You-know-who." He answered quietly as well.

 _"She would end up here anyway if Remus would get her… The Ministry is truly inhuman at the werewolf aspect. Oh, I hope that everything will be alright…"_ thought Minerva to herself.

A noise made itself now present.  
It was the sound of Hagrid's motorcycle engine. He was bringing Harriet Potter to them.

After a quiet abrupt landing Hagrid got the basket which contained Harriet in a colorful blanket and made his way over to the two professors.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." He greeted the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts with a small smile.

Albus smiled a bit as well.

"How is she?"

Hagrid smiled now even wider than before.

"She fell asleep as we were passing the city. No problems at all. She's a real good sleeper"

"Good to hear. I hope she's going to be fine with those muggles. Even with the blood warden I can't help myself but to worry at least a bit." said Minerva and Dumbledore put the basket in front of the door and laid the letter for her aunt and uncle on her with the blanket covered stomach.

"Don't worry Minerva. She's going to be okay. I'm sure of it."

Hagrid began to sniff and tears began to build up in his eyes as he would not see her for a rather long time.

"Na, Na, Hagrid, this is not a goodbye. No need to cry. We will all see her again."

"I know, but still... It saddens me..." Hagrid replied and wiped away the flowing tears.  
And with that the witch and the two wizards were gone.

It was too bad that they would never notice that Harriet suddenly disappeared from her spot.  
It seemed that fate had another plan with the little survivor of that tragic night.

Her aunt and uncle would never even know of her and the blood wards will never be formed.

And Albus Dumbledore was too sure of himself to even get the idea to check if everything would be going as planned and that will become a problem for him in future.

He was too confident in himself that his plan would work.  
His 'excellent' plan…

* * *

 **AN:  
That was the Prologue!  
** **Please tell me if the story goes to quick or anything!  
** **Or if you have any ideas what could or should happen in the story, I may consider it while writing the story!  
** **And please R & R!**


	2. Found and cared for

**The Story of Jun Kazama  
(Harry Potter X Tekken Crossover)**

 _ **Disclaimer:  
**_ _ **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot(s) are the intellectual property of the author(s). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No profit is being made of this story. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be referred.  
**_ _  
"…" – talking_

"…" – _thinking_

 _ **"…" – noise/date/special (explained when used)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1  
Found and cared for**_

[Kateru and Jiani Kazama are OCs.]

 _ **November 1st 1959**_

Kateru Kazama was a 26 year old Jiu-Jitsu master as well as master of the Kazama Family Style in Karate, etc., after all had his family a great connection to the martial arts history.

He was tall, muscular and had black hair that reached to his mid back, but he almost always had it bound into a long pony tail, as well as dark brown eyes. Usually he wore a Japanese styled clothes and he was one of the senseis in the Kazama family dojo. People from all over the village came to the dojo to learn Kung Fu, Jiu-Jitsu, Karate or other martial arts like Kenjutsu or Aikido, etc.

He was awakened in the middle of the night. Soft rain was falling on the outside. He stood up and looked at Jiani. His wife was still asleep. It didn't even stir in her calm sleep.

She was beautiful to say the least. She had long black hair and almost black eyes.

She was slim but strong and she as well was a master in martial arts. Kenjustsu and Kung Fu as well as the Kazama Style were her specialties. Also, with her 24 years she was one of the youngest martial arts masters Kateru knew. She could be truly proud about herself.

 _"Did I imagine that? I've could've sworn that there was something... Maybe it was the rain..."_

Kateru was about to lie down again as he heard the noise for the second time.  
But this time it was clearer than before.

It was the cry of a young child, most likely a baby.

Kateru stood up quietly and walked outside, not caring about the softly pouring rain as he opened the door to his family's compound he was greeted with two small soft green eyes and the sudden stop of the child's cry as the little girl watched him curiously.

Kateru saw the letter that was at the little girls side. He took it, opened the envelope and read the already wet and oddly looking letter quickly under the bright moonlight.

 ** _To Mr. and Mrs. *******,_**

 ** _Please have the heart to take in this little girl, she will need a home  
and a loving family after her own parents perished in that horrible  
night of the 31th of Octob-_**  
 ** _I won't go deeper about her parents, anyway her Name is  
_** ** _******* ****** and she will have the need of a loving and caring family._**

 ** _The possibility of her to go an orphanage is n-_**

 ** _With deepest thanks,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headm-_**  
 ** _of Ho-_**

Kateru read the already partly soaked and bizarre letter again and sighed. It seemed that someone wanted him and his wife or another couple to take care of the little girl in the braided basket. She was still looking closely at him with her large soft green eyes.

There was no way he could let this innocent life stay out here in the rain where she could get possibly get hurt or even worse. He wouldn't let something happen to her because of his ignorance or egoism or whatever.

Still, it was kind of bizarre that he could not read the given name of the young girl, since the rain had washed away parts of the blue ink.

Anyway, she will need a new one...

 _"I may already have an idea what a name you could get, little one. That is if Jiani will accept you, of course. But I don't have that much of a doubt that she will. She's going to love you like her own. Believe me…"_

With that thought in mind he took the little girl out of the braided basket and held her in his arms, moments later the little girl closed her eyes was softly asleep in his arms as he summed a quiet melody to calm her.

 _"She's so cute when she's sleeping. Alone that will convince Jiani. Well, it should work out fine… I hope… She's scary when she's angry…"_

With the child still in his arms he walked back to the main house of the compound and got inside his and his and his wife's bedroom. As Kateru stood at her bedside he shook her slightly.

"Jiani, my love, wake up. I need to talk to you. It's very important."  
His wife stirred and her eyes opened slowly. She asked in a tired and sleepy voice.

"What's wrong Kateru?" As her eyes laid on the baby, almost toddler in his arms her eyes widened and she was abruptly wide awake.  
It was not happening every day that her husband came up with a baby like that out of nowhere.

"Who's this? Kateru? What happened?"  
Kateru, still holding the sleeping girl in his arm, scratched his head nervously.

"Well, it began as I woke up earlier. I thought it was the rain and was about to go back to sleep as I heard a child crying and it had not been far from the compound. So I walked outside and opened the door to the compound and found this little girl inside the braided basket, covered in a blanket and that envelope next to her."

Kateru gave Jiani the bizarre letter together with the envelope. She read through it as quickly as he did earlier.

"And... I thought when the little one is already outside of our home that they probably meant us to take care of her. But the question is who would write a letter in English whilst being in japan?"  
 ** _(AN: They both know English next to Japanese.)_**

Jiani nodded, she thought about it as her husband explained further but she wasn't really listening to him as she was lost in her thoughts.

 _"It's truly strange but I know he is right. We can't let an innocent life end because of us not wanting to take her in and care for her."_

'After all every life had the right to exist.'  
That was something Jiani's mother always told her when she and her mother were out in the garden, watching the nature outside, back then in her childhood.

They had to care for her as if she was their own. And they would.  
Jiani could already feel a fine bond between her and the blanket covered girl. She would fit in their little family perfectly.

"Fine." Jiani said suddenly while she began to smile lightly, ignoring her husband's explanations. He stopped all of sudden midsentence and looked surprised at his wife.

"...Huh? You're okay with it?"

"Yes. But before we even think about anything else...But she needs a name..."  
Kateru smiled.

"Oh, I already know one. If I may?" Jiani just nodded and a small smile began to form on her face.

"Her name is going to be Jun Kazama, our sweet little daughter."

"That sounds beautiful. Now give me my little girl, Kateru."

Kateru smiled and laughed a bit as he handed Jiani the little still sleeping bundle.  
"Welcome to our world, our family, little Jun."

"You already sound like a true mother, my love."

Jiani only laughed lightly and smiled at her husband, who just pulled his two most important things into a hug.

And with that Harriet Potter vanished from the world and Jun Kazama came to life.

But still, it took a few weeks for the married couple to get used to the new family member of the Kazama Compound.

A few months later, Jiani had received a letter from the doctor that said that she would not be able to get any children on her own and Jiani cried for the first time in months.

Kateru knew how much she had wanted an own family with kids, but he could do nothing other than stay with her through this.

After all, Kateru and Jaini Kazama were even more grateful for the little wonder that had brought Jun to them.  
She was loved by them as if she was their own and Jun would not know any other parents but them even in future.

* * *

As Jun turned 8 Kateru and Jiani Kazama finally brought it over their hearts to tell Jun that she was not of their own blood.

They told her how Kateru had found her in front of the compound and how had this bizarre letter had been with her in the braided basket. They also told her of the moment where she received her new name since she didn't really had one before.

As the 8 year old that she was Jun did not understand at first what that meant mostly for her and the connection to her adopted parents but as she realized what that meant for her, she ran away from the compound that she called home as far as she could remember. She was in too much of a shock to even hear her mother cry out her name to possibly stop her from running away too far.

She was exhausted as she finally came to a stop at the outside of the village, not far from the tree line of the forest that was nearby the Kazama and Mishima Compounds near the village that Jun lived in. She had been running to the opposite of the village! No wonder why she was so out of breath.

She sat down onto the grass and watched the sky as she thought over what just happened. How her father had looked at her with such love and understanding as did her mother.

Jun was sure that her adopted parents still loved her bit in a different way as they would love their own child of their bloodline. It hurt her to think about it, but after a while she had calmed down visibly and was grateful that her parents had taken her in and had taken care of her and she was almost beginning to head back to the Kazama family compound to apologize for running away.

Suddenly a loud banging noise interrupted her way of thought.

 ** _Wham!_**

 _"What was that? I hope it's nothing dangerous… Even if, I will show that thing what Otou-sama thought me!"_

She stood up and began walking into the direction where this strange noise came from. She was a bit afraid of what might it be, but she held her confident look in her face.

Her father always told her that she should not show fear, at least on the outside.

 _ **Wham!**_

 _"There! It came from there! …What was that? …Is that…a boy…?"_

Jun saw a boy in a white clothes standing near a tall tree, facing it.

She couldn't see his face but she could see even from afar that he was very concentrated as he clenched his fists harder and smashed his right one against the bark of the tree again.

 ** _Wham!_**

He had made the noise that Jun heard earlier as it seemed.  
But what made him punch the tree with such anger?

Swallowing quickly that lump in her throat, she approached him slowly and the boy in the white Gi seemed that he was still not noticing her or rather not even acknowledging her.  
Jun became nervous as his head moved suddenly slightly to the right as if he had heard her. Jun then decided that it was the best moment to reveal her.

"Um… Hello? Why…Why are you so angry at the tree…?" she slowly asked as he turned around to face her.

 _"He must be as old as I am! Well, maybe a bit older…"_

Jun thought and shuddered as he cracked his neck to the right with a rather loud and kind of disturbing sound.

"I… I am not angry on the Nature… It's something else... Nut why do you even care? It's not like you now me."  
He spoke in a rather deep voice for a kid of his age and Jun was nervous again, even if she tried not to show it.

The boy's eyes narrowed a bit as he waited for her to answer. He could see that she was nervous and that made him even more aware.  
To Jun it only seemed like he was impatient to hear her answer.

"Well, when someone is angry then letting it out is right, but I wonder why the tree? If you want to spar and get rid of that anger, then I would be happy to help. The other children aren't that much of a challenge to me either… I'd like to have someone my age that can keep up with me, you know?"

The boy was a bit surprised at her answer but that changed into a small cocky smile.  
"I see… What's your name anyway…? I'm Kazuya Mishima."

Jun smiled as she responded. "I'm Jun Kazama. I live at the other side of the village. Huh… that explains why I've never seen you before. After all I live on the opposite side of the village."  
Kazuya nodded.  
His anger which was eating him from the inside out just a moment ago was seemingly forgotten. It vanished without a trace left behind.

Jun seemed to have a calming effect on him.

"So… If you are here already, wanna spar? The trees can't punch back anyway. It doesn't seem like quite a challenge, but you may be."

"Sure! But I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have hoped for it anyway. Come on, give me your best shot."

And with that came the young friendship of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima to be.

They would even meet up frequently after that and Jun even took him home once to handle some wounds they had gotten earlier in one of their spars. Even if they were mostly just scratches they would have to be cleaned up.

They became good friends and the best partners in training. Kazuya was surprised how fast she was and how clean her technique was but he was kind of glad on the inside that he could let the anger, that his father Heihachi Mishima put into him, disappear.

And still, no one at Hogwarts had even an idea that not everything would go after the Headmasters plan…  
The Headmaster of that wizarding school still believed that he held the strings in his hands but these strings were cut roughly eight years ago...

* * *

 **AN:  
That was the first chapter!  
** **Please tell me if the story goes to quick or anything!  
** **Or if you have any ideas what could or should happen in the story, I may consider it while writing the story!  
** **And please R & R!**


	3. Acceptance Letter & Realization

**The Story of Jun Kazama**  
 **(Harry Potter X Tekken Crossover)**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot(s) are the intellectual property of the author(s). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No profit is being made of this story. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be referred._**

"…" – talking

 _"…" – thinking_

 ** _"…" – noise/date/special (explained when used)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_  
 _ **Acceptance Letter & Realization**_

[Kateru and Jiani Kazama are OCs.]

 ** _July 24th 1991 - Hogwarts - Deputy Headmistress' office_**

At age 11 Harriet Potter should have received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

But to receive the letter she should have been at her aunts and her uncle's house, but she hadn't been there. They didn't even know of her existence at all.

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was overlooking the process of sending the letters to the young witches and wizards that would come for their first year to Hogwarts.

Everything looked like it should be, well, every letter but one seemed to go to its address, but this one, it just… didn't.  
Professor McGonagall took the letter and a bunch of fear shot through her as she looked at the name that should receive that acceptance letter.

 _"Harriet Potter? …But there's no address… I should inform Albus about this. What if something did happen to her? ...I got no time to waste!"_ she thought as she hurried from her office to the one of the Headmaster of the wizarding school.

Albus Dumbledore was not expecting to see Minerva McGonagall burst into his office while he was drinking his tea and planning for the next year at Hogwarts.  
Suddenly he got a bad feeling about what Minerva will probably tell him.

"Minerva, is something the matter?"  
Professor McGonagall ignored his question and rushed the letter in front of his face.

"Albus! The letter! Read! Look at it!"

 _"What has gotten into her? Normally she would be calm even in a situation like this. We've had this a few years ago as well… What has made her this nervous?"  
_ Dumbledore thought as he grabbed the letter and read out loud.

"Ms. Harriet… Potter? This letter should be with her already… Hmm… Strange… Very well then, Minerva, please get Severus, he will be giving her the letter personally, if there's no other way to get the letter to her. It seems like something is blocking the letter to get her address done. It could be a side effect of the blood wards that I had put on the house. But it shouldn't be that much of a problem."

 _"Something isn't right here… The blood wards should have never made this kind of a problem. Hopefully this is just a non expected side effect."_ Dumbledore thought as he watched Minerva calmly.  
She just nodded and took the letter. She was about to leave as she turned around to face the headmaster.

"What if something did happened to her? What should we do then?"

Albus just took another sip of his tea and looked at his deputy headmistress and sighed lightly.

"Everything is going to be like it should, Minerva, trust me. But if she will not receive her acceptance letter she will not come to Hogwarts." He answered and Minerva understood and left his office.

 _"But I still can't get rid of the bad feeling…"_ Minerva thought as she hurried though the hallways of the school.

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor at Hogwarts, was not that willing to go on an extra tour just to bring some letter to some girl named Harriet Potter.  
He'd never seen the girl in person, but she would be like her father anyway, no doubt.

A while later stood the Professor in front of the house, ringing the muggle doorbell.

Just moments later a tall, thin woman opened the door.  
As she saw him grew hatred and disgust in her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" Petunia Dursley literally screeched out.

"Where's Ms. Potter? I had been asked to give her this letter." Severus responded calmly and showed her the envelope of the wizarding school.  
Petunia froze for a second, but played it down rather fast.

"A Potter? In my house?! I'd know if something that abnormal and rotten would be here! So be gone! Here isn't anything you want! Good day!"  
Petunia slammed the frontdoor shut. For a moment the potion master was surprised by her sudden outburst, but Severus collected himself rather fast and apparated quickly back to Hogwarts to inform the Headmaster.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't there?! She should've been there! The blood wards were still active 'til today!"  
The Headmaster was in Rage. Severus Snape just told him about his rather unsuccessful little trip to the Privet Drive.

How dare that little girl to crush his plans!

She was supposed to be his weapon to beat Tom! But she just had to disappear and make all of plans for the future not working and useless.  
After a minute or so had the Headmaster calmed down again, already thinking of new plans how he could use Harriet Potter to his advantage.

 _"At least she's still alive. Well then, I will only need to change a thing or two… If she isn't there next year, there's still the chance of the tournament."_

With that thought began the Headmaster of Hogwarts to make the new plan. He would have her returned, I she comes willingly or not.

Minerva only watched as Albus Dumbledore already began to make his new plans. In a way it sickened her, these whole thing with using Harriet as a weapon just for the "greater good" but she couldn't do anything against it anyway.  
So for now, she would play along…  
She didn't trust that man anymore, she could feel how he was losing himself in his crazed plans to defeat You-know-who.

 ** _July 24th 1972 - Kazama Compound_**

Jun Kazama became real good friends with Kazuya Mishima of the Mishima Family.  
Of course, no one did know of this besides the kids and Jun's parents.

Kazuya had been afraid to tell his father Heihachi in fear that this would bring Jun in danger.

After all the Head of the Mishima Family, Heihachi, wanted Kazuya to get strong and fearless and a friendship, especially with a girl, would've made him weaker in his eyes.

The parents of Jun, Kateru and Jiani Kazama, were fine with her being friends with Kazuya, even if they were a bit cautious of it.

They did not trust the Mishima Family but the youngest member, Kazuya, was fine in their eyes.  
The Mishima Family is known to be kind of separated from the other families.  
Even if they would show their great potential and knowledge in martial arts at the tournaments that were run across the country.  
In these things were the Kazamas rather more secretive and mysterious to others.

* * *

As the years slowly flew by Jun noticed the changes that were coming to her friend Kazuya and herself with puberty.

And with that she also began to see him differently than before.  
He was making her feel weird, just happy when he was with her while they would train or just hang out together.

Unknown to Jun, Kazuya felt kind of the same way, but still a lot less, after all his emotions were rather cold, numb and almost nonexistent after the whole tortuous physical training and psychological abuse his father Heihachi did put him through without any kind of mercy.

His father did not give or even showed any affection for his son besides showing at least a bit of fatherly pride would Kazuya win a tournament, contest or such.

But Kazuya also changed in another way.  
After all a fall to the depths of a high cliff into a sheer endlessly black abyss and then almost dying, bleeding out after your own father threw you down that cliff was rather traumatizing after all.

In the end Kazuya survived.  
From this event he got deep scars all over his torso and a deep curved one on face from this fall into the depths. But Kazuya managed to climb up that day when he was 14 years old.  
But something changed in him.  
Something dark settled inside him. A devil's power awoke in him, without anyone else besides Kazuya himself noticing.  
 ** _(AN: Jun was 12 at that time.)_**

 ** _Flashback_**

Kazuya was fighting against his father in one of his rather brutal 'training sessions' as Heihachi had called them.  
But this time a thing was different. Just hours ago did Kazuya find out that it had been Heihachi Mishima, who he now refused to call father either, who had killed his mother.

Fueled by his anger Kazuya threw a punch after punch, kick after kick towards Heihachi. But that was not really affecting him in any way.

Heihachi was not pleased that his son was still this weak after all of the hard training he had put him through.

"That is not enough! You have to kick harder!"  
Heihachi side kicked him a few feet away. Kazuya gasped at the sudden pain that came from his midsection and coughed up a bit of fresh blood. It dripped slowly from his chin down to the ground.

 _"Why? Why is he so much stronger than me? I have to try harder!"_

Kazuya stood up again and ran to Heihachi who just punched the 14 year old on the back of his neck, nearly catching him unconscious.

"Still not enough… We'll see if you are strong enough to survive this."  
Heihachi picked up the barely moving Kazuya and carried him bridal style over to the edge of the cliff. Standing at the edge he just loosened his grip on his son and let him fall down into the darkness of the deep abyss.

Without looking back walked Heihachi away, ignoring that at the bottom of the abyss the young Kazuya stirred and clenched his left fist hard in rage.  
A new power awakened in him.  
His anger, the blood that covered his whole torso, head and face and the wish to archive power to defeat Heihachi had called a devil to him, who gave him his power after deciding that he was worthy of it.

His left eye now glowed in the color of freshly shed blood. A sign that he wasn't completely human anymore.

Kazuya rose slowly from his laying position. Sitting up, his Gi drenched in his own furiously dripping blood, he looked up and only growled in anger.  
Not caring about the pain that came from his open and deep wounds all over his torso, Kazuya began to slowly climb up the stone wall.

His vision was being blurred by his own blood that dripped now and then into his eyes but he didn't care.  
All of his thoughts were imbetted in furious anger and desire to get revenge against Heihachi.

 ** _Flashback End_**

Jun was now 15 and Kazuya 17 years old. They still met up to train, spar or just talk in the forest where they first met each other.  
They hung out frequently now and the Kazamas, Jun's parents, Kateru and Jiani, where glad that their daughter had found such a good friend in him.

Jun couldn't deny that she felt something for Kazuya, but she was not sure if he would ever be able to love her back. This was depressing her and Jun tried not to let it show on the outside, but still every wall breaks sometime.  
She was slowly walking to their clearing in the forest which was fortunately still secret to the other inhabitants of the village.

 _"I don't know what's wrong with me. Kazuya's just so… perfect…"_ Jun sighed dreamily as her thoughts went to her secret crush but her happy thoughts went over to negative side.

 _"But what if he rejects me if I tell him? I don't know if… if I could handle it. I bet I would just lose him and I don't that. …Ok. Calm down, Jun, just don't tell him and everything's gonna stay okay."_  
Taking a deep breath to calm herself she arrived at the clearing where Kazuya was already waiting.

In the last days Kazuya noticed that something was off with Jun. She did not seem like her usually happy and open personality and he couldn't figure out why even if he asked her about it.

She just wouldn't talk about it.

 _"Oh god, he's gonna hate me. I don't know what to do…"_  
Suddenly she was ripped out of her racing thoughts as Kazuya called her name.

"Jun."

She looked from the ground up to him and he could see tears begin to form in her eyes.  
Her last thoughts were just too much for her poor strained heart that held her feelings for weeks even months locked inside.

Kazuya felt a slight strain at his heart as he saw her heartbroken look in her face.

"What's wrong, Jun? And don't tell me that there is nothing wrong. I can see there is something!"

She did not say anything at first. But she knew that she had to talk about it, with him especially.

"If I tell you, don't hate me okay…? …Kazuya, I… I think I feel something for you… and it's way beyond normal friendship and such… I never felt this way for anyone else before. I think… that I-"

Kazuya didn't say anything else. He just moved closer, their foreheads almost touching, and kissed her, interrupting her midsentence.

Jun's eyes widened in shock and confusion but she returned the sudden kiss as she closed her eyes and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

After they pulled apart to get some much needed air, they let their foreheads touch again and Jun opened her eyes slowly.

"That… That was-"  
Kazuya interrupted her again, smirking slightly.

"I know. Wanna stay? Your parents know that you're with me, they won't worry."  
Jun blushed hardly and looked embarrassed to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes."  
Kazuya said with his widening smirk as he went down and their lips touched again.

Needless to say anything more, they did spend the night together on the clearing in the forest next to the village.

* * *

In the next morning was Jun alone as she woke up in the early hours of the morning. She stood up from her bed and looked around.  
It seemed that Kazuya had brought her back into her bedroom at the Kazama compound after he carried her all way from the clearing in the forest in the middle of the night to the other side of the village.

"Kazuya…"  
Jun knew what this meant for him, for her, for them...  
She didn't believe that she would see him in near future but she hoped that she would see him again, no matter how much time would pass until then. She loved him with all of her heart after all.

 ** _Flashback_**

3 years ago, Jun and Kazuya sat down after a rather long spar that got them a bit out of breath.  
Something was off this day, however.

Kazuya seemed a bit more silent than he was anyway. Jun began to worry about him. There is a big reason behind his changed behavior.  
He looked up into deep blue sky that was slowly turning orange and red as the day slowly began to end. They both sat next to each other in the shadow of a large tree and leaned against it as Kazuya spoke up quietly.

"Jun, I've got something to tell you." Kazuya began.

Jun looked over to him. Kazuya's gaze was still fixed on the colorful and almost cloudless sky.

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"I will leave. I don't know when, but I will. I have to do something. Heihachi… He's got to pay… I will make him regret that he killed my mother. Please understand that, Jun. But first I have to get stronger to be able to defeat him."  
 _"I'm sorry Jun. Forgive me."_ Kazuya added in his mind.

Jun just looked at him surprised and was about to ask why but she held herself back and nodded.

"I understand." _"But I wish it wouldn't be this way… I don't know what I should do without you…"_  
 ** _(AN: This talk happened shortly before Heihachi threw Kazuya down the cliff.)_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Jun did understand what he would do now. He will take revenge against his father Heihachi Mishima. And the things he did to him and his late mother.

Jun was even sadder that she let others know, the new live growing inside of her, unknowingly of the devils bloodline, would not even see their fathers face ever.

It did seem unfair to them, but she couldn't change it anyway. She would love them, be there for them like her parents did as they had found her.

Suddenly her heart dropped. She hadn't thought about her parents at all!

* * *

 **AN:**  
 **That was the 2nd Chapter!**  
 **I hope that you enjoyed reading!**  
 **Please tell me if the story goes to quick or anything.**  
 **Or if you have any ideas what could or should happen in the story, I may consider it while writing the story!**  
 **And please R & R!**


	4. Changes

_**The Story of Jun Kazama**_

 _ **(Harry Potter X Tekken Crossover)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot(s) are the intellectual property of the author(s). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No profit is being made of this story. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be referred.  
**_ _ **  
"…" – talking**_

 _ **"…" –**_ _ **thinking**_

 _ **"…" – noise/date/special (explained when used)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3  
**_ _ **Changes**_

[Kateru and Jiani Kazama are OCs.]

 ** _October 18th 1973 – Kazama Compound – Jun's bedroom_**

A month passed by very slowly…

 _"What should I do? Kazuya's gone and he will probably never know of his son or daughter… And what will my parents say? Oh no… I totally don't know what I should do! This is too much!"_  
Jun was rather stressed after she had realized that she still had to tell her parents about their future grandchild.

Even worse was that she didn't knew how to tell her parents that her only daughter was now pregnant from a guy that they've never seen before and never will meet anyway!  
With these thoughts was she again in a near depressed state but she took a minute to calm her thoughts down.

Taking a deep breath, Jun sat down on her king sized bed. She was currently in her room at the Kazama Compound and had been walking in circles since just a minute ago. All that walking and worrying exhausted her quite a bit.

"What should I do? What should I do? I don't know what to tell them or how to tell them! They will kill me if they find out I'm pregnant."

She kept talking and asking to herself rather loudly, not even noticing that the door was slid wide open, how to explain this to her parents as suddenly her door slid completely open and her father Kateru came into the room silently.

He looked a bit shocked and confused and then kind of betrayed but said nothing until he shut the door behind him again as Jun literally stared at him confused.

"So…" he began "What did I just hear? …Care to explain yourself, young lady?" Kateru almost demanded.

Jun swallowed hard.  
 _"Oh, oh… Well that's just great… Damn…"_

"Uh… Good morning O-Otou-sama."  
She said nervously, standing up again but her father pushed lightly onto her shoulders and lightly forced her to sit down on her bed again.  
Kateru didn't say anything and just narrowed his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

"Well?" he asked in a rather demanding tone and Jun swallowed hard.

"Um… I'm sorry Otou-sama. It just… kind of happened… Please, don't be mad."

Kateru just closed his eyes and sighed deeply and sat beside his daughter on the bed and pulled her in for a warm fatherly hug.

"I'm not mad at you, Ju-chan. I'm mad at the guy who did this to you. How far are you? And tell me, who do I need to kill?"  
 _ **(AN: Ju-chan is the parents' nickname for Jun.)**_

"Otou-sama, you don't need to kill anybody. He's gone anyway. I don't think that you will meet him in near future. And I don't think that I will see him in quite some time. So don't worry about that. Besides, I did want it as well, so you might blame that on me too. The baby's going to my responsibility."

 _"So, he's gone? How dare that man to leave my beautiful flower alone with that kind of responsibility!"  
_ thought Kateru and calmed quickly and surprisingly began to laugh.

"Okay, but still, you have to tell it your mother yourself. If you want I can come as well. But you might do it now. Sooner is better than later, or is it? Your mother might feel betrayed if she would find it out on her own and we both don't want that, right? You know how scary she can be."

Kateru shuddered and Jun sighed. She knew he was right.  
"Okay, but please stay with me, please. By the way, do you know where Kaa-san is?"

Kateru looked softly at his daughter, nodded simply and took her hand.  
Together they left her bedroom and went to the backyard, into the beautiful garden behind the main house of the compound.

* * *

Jiani Kazama wore one of her favorite Kimonos, it was white-red and had some soft pink flower pattern sewn onto the silk like fabric, as she was standing in garden, admiring the beauty of nature in it as she heard footsteps and turned around.  
As she saw her husband guiding their daughter, who had a thoughtful look on her face, Jiani began to feel concerned.

As Jun came to a stop, she didn't wait long to begin to speak.

"Kaa-san, I've got something to tell you. It's very important, so don't freak out, ok?"  
Jiani nodded, still confused of what she was up to.

"Ok, I promise I won't."

"Ok… Um… I'm…I'm pregnant."

Jiani just stared at her only 15 year old daughter. Her eyes widened and she was in shock before catching herself after a few seconds.

"WHAT?! When did that happen?! You've got quiet some explaining to do, young lady. Who was it? Who tainted my sweet innocent and pure Ju-chan?!"

Jiani had pulled her daughter into a hug and held her close to her heart as Kateru tried not to laugh at his wife's behavior.  
After all, he did almost react like that as well.  
But he knew that they were naturally very protective of her. All Kazamas were this way.

Jun turned her head to explain that the father of the child wasn't important, since he probably wouldn't come back to her and that he may never even now of their child.

She also told her that Kateru had threated to kill the man who had dared to touch her as well.

Jiani just laughed as Kateru blushed and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. Jun just smiled at him and he returned it lovingly.

But then was Jun suddenly very still and silent. The suddenly dark thoughts in her mind were the only thing she could concentrate on.

 _"What if they won't accept it? Will they abandon me? What should I do if they leave me? …They won't leave me… right?"_

Thoughts like that shot through Jun's head and Jiani noticed that immediately. She felt that Jun was worrying of seemingly no reason.  
Her motherly instincts came in handy for things like that sometimes.

"Calm down, sweetheart, we will support you in any way. …Remember? When we told you how'd Kateru found you outside of the compound? Do you know why we adopted you?" Jiani's got a bit tighter and Jun was suddenly pulled from her thoughts.

"We did it, because every life has a chance to live. And we fell in love with you at first sight. You were just so cute. Like a little princess."

Jun laughed a bit. Of course she remembered that. Her mother told her the story like a thousand times.

"Thank you… for everything."  
Jun just said as she turned around in her mother's arms to look at her father.

Kateru came up to the two and hugged his little family. Soon enough there would be a new member and they couldn't for them to be there already.

 _"I guess telling them now was better than dealing with them later. I can't wait for you to be here, with me, with us, little one. Kaa-san and Otou-sama are going to love you so much. They are going to spoil you rotten, little one."_  
Jun just thought as a small tear of happiness slowly rolled down her right cheek.

She knew that she couldn't have kept up that façade any longer. The strain of lying to her most important people for her heart would have become too much to handle soon anyway.

Jun was just glad that they had found out and that they accepted it that easily. It could've gotten a lot worse than the way it went.

 _ **March 13th 1973 – Kazama Compound – Garden  
** **Around 8 months later...**_

Quite some time had passed.

Jun's pregnancy was now visible to the bare eye.  
She had developed quite a bulge but it wasn't too huge to be a great strain for her.  
Her pregnancy was still a secret to the other families to protect her, so she had to stay on the compound of the Kazama family, hidden from any stranger's eyes.

Jun did not mind it for a while, but she was getting bored lately, she couldn't even train or spar with other because of the baby, but if it would keep him or her safe she would endure it.

"Jun!"

Jiani called for her daughter from the inside of the main house. She knew that she should rest more but she wanted to go out into the garden. She wasn't a damn prisoner after all!

"I'm here, Kaa-san. Don't worry so much." Jun answered calmly as she entered through the thin door and slid it shut behind her.  
 _ **(AN: The compound is designed with typical Japanese style houses and stuff.)**_

"Jun, please, you know that you should take it easy. Especially, when you so close to your due time."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry from now on I will just go into the garden, at most, ok? I won't run around or something, you know me."

 _"Geez, she's gotten even more protective than usual. If that's even possible... I mean it was bad before when I met up with Kazuya, but now? Oh man..."_

"Yeah."  
Jiani nodded and they walked to the main house together. As they were talking and reaching Jun's bedroom, Jun suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Immediately Jun's hands went to her stomach, holding it.

"K-Kaa-san, I-I think it's time. …It hurts."

Jiani looked at her knowingly and held Jun by her shoulders as she led her into her bedroom.  
Jun was laid onto her bed and Jiani made her take deep breaths to calm down and told her what to do as she got 2 other women to help Jun through the birth of her child.

Kateru was walking up and down, up and down, and this countless of times.  
He was very nervous as he heard Jun's screams of pain of the childbirth and it made his skin crawl.

He didn't like that his baby girl was in so much pain and he was so nervous thinking about what could happen to her and the baby.

And then everything was silent as suddenly a cry of a baby could be heard.

She took his hand in hers and led him inside.  
The other women had already left the room to give the little family some much needed privacy.

Jun was laying on her bed. She was awake but she was terribly exhausted.  
The sweat that had been covering her arms and forehead had been washed off.

She was holding her son Jin who was covered in a soft silk like blanket in her arms as she smiled at them.  
Jiani hugged her softly and carefully, Kateru just gave Jun a kiss on her head as he took the sleeping baby boy from her.

"Get some rest, Ju-chan. You deserved it. We'll handle everything else for you."  
He said to his daughter as her eyelids slowly dropped.

She just mouthed a tired 'Thank you.' before was deep asleep with a smile on her face, covered by a heavy blanket.

* * *

 **AN:  
That was the 3rd chapter!  
** **Please tell me if the story goes to quick or anything!  
** **Or if you have any ideas what could or should happen in the story, I may consider it while writing the story!  
** **And please R & R!**


	5. Loss

_**The Story of Jun Kazama**_  
 _ **(Harry Potter X Tekken Crossover)**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot(s) are the intellectual property of the author(s). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No profit is being made of this story. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be referred._**

"…" – talking

 _"…" – thinking_

 ** _"…" – noise/date/special (explained when used)_**

 **"..." - Beast/Devil's speech**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4  
Loss_**

[Kateru and Jiani Kazama are OCs.]

 ** _February 4th 1982 – Kazama Compound – Dojo_**

A few years had passed.  
Little Jin grew up to be a smart and unsurprisingly strong 9 year old.  
His mother had begun his training at the age of 5 after he had shown a great interest in martial arts after watching Jun doing some katas while training in the family dojo.

He had almost begged from her to be trained in martial arts, especially karate and Jun couldn't find the strength to resist his almost adorable glare.  
After all, it had worked on her mother back then as well.

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _November 16th 1978 – Kazama Compound – Jin's bedroom_**

Jun was training early again. She could not let her training slip just because she had a young son now that she was caring about.  
One day she would even teach him in the family style of martial arts: the Kazama Self Defense Style.

 _"I remember when Otou-sama first wanted to begin training me. Kaa-san yelled at him for not being a responsible parent, but I literally begged her to allow it. His eyes were shining with so much pride and Kaa-san let it go finally… I wonder what made her change her mind so all of sudden…"_

Jun sighed softly as she was resting a minute to go through her family memories but then sighed again, shook her head slightly so that her now shoulder length raven strands of hair almost whipped in the air and went back to her training.

"No time to revel in memories. I've got a lot to catch up on."  
Jun said to herself and came back to her concentrated state of training.

She didn't notice that her son Jin was being awakened by her talking to herself.  
Jin slowly opened his brown eyes and looked around in the currently dark room. He sat up and yawned while he rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand.

"Okāsan…?"  
Jin asked quietly to himself.

He stood up after almost throwing his heavy blanket of his futon. Not even bothering to clean the mess up that his blanket now was, he walked to the door which had been slightly open.  
After walking out of the dark room, his eyes adjusted quickly to the light as he closed the door behind him.

 _"What is Kaa-sama doing that early?"  
_ thought the young boy as he went quietly through the house.

He was quiet lucky that everyone else was still asleep but now he had to be very careful as well. Who knows what his grandparents would do to him when they would find him walking outside on the covered balcony.  
He shivered slightly.

 _"Not gonna happen. I hope…"  
_  
To get over to the dojo, however, he had to cross over to the other side of the main house and that meant that he had to cross the door of the master bedroom, where his grandparents were (hopefully) resting.  
Jin sat slowly foot after food until the wood creaked underneath him.  
He went as stiff as he could, hearing the shifting inside the room.  
 _  
"That was close. Too close…"_

Jin sighed deeply and went on. After almost half a minute he finally managed to get over to the other side and went on his way to the dojo.  
He could already see faint light shining through the door gap of the almost closed door.

He could hear his mother's voice faintly as he slowly opened the door to not get caught while being outside of his room at roughly 4 AM in the morning.

Jin walked in and closed the door behind him again, already amazed to see what his mother was doing.  
He knew that he probably shouldn't be there but curiosity got the better of him and he went in anyway.

As he looked to his mother he was bound by what he was seeing. His mother was doing beautiful combos of kicks and punches but to him it looked like she was dancing with a flow of energy.  
She moved so smooth he could have sworn to see her almost hovering above the ground.  
Her eyes were closed and her face showed a look of concentration under a faint layer of sweat.

Jin walked closer and was not taking his eyes away from his mother as Jun suddenly opened her eyes and snapped her head in his direction.  
The sudden movement surprised him greatly and he almost yelped in response.

"Jin… why are you here? You should rest."  
Jun said to him as she went to drink some water and Jin shifted a bit nervously.

"Okāsan? What were you doing right now? It looked beautiful, like a dance."

Jun looked at him with a faint smile.  
 _"Kazuya said that as well. He's so much like he was then already…"_

"I want to learn that, Kaa-sama. Please teach me!"

Jin almost begged while Jun's smile widened.

"I don't know Jin… aren't you a little too young for that?"  
Jun asked quiet teasingly and almost giggled afterwards. His sudden pout was just too adorable.

"I'm old enough! I will show you! Please, Kaa-sama! I will train very hard."

Jin answered with a sudden look of determination and Jun sighed deeply.

"Fine. I will teach you, but you have to be very careful, okay? But not today, okay? Tomorrow we can start you training. But now back to bed."

Jin smiled widely and hugged his mother as she extended her arms and went down a bit. He thanked his mother multiple times before following his mother's 'command' and went back to his room to get some more rest.  
He almost couldn't sleep from excitement about his first training lesson with his mother.  
He would defiantly try his best!

 ** _Flashback End_**

His training went on quiet good. He was learning the techniques very fast and enjoyed having time to spend with his mother.  
Even Kateru and Jiani could feel the happiness and excitement from Jin when they met up with Jun and him in the morning after.

Jin's training was going very well.  
He was learning very quickly and he enjoyed every minute he was together with his mother.  
Even his grandparents, Kateru and Jiani Kazama, were amazed but glad that he showed such a great interest in the martial arts Kazama family style as they were still martial arts masters themselves.

They even got to help train Jin too if Jun hadn't the time even if Jiani had been against it at first since he had been 'too young'. But Jin had shown them that they were wrong and he had proven that he was old enough for this, even at age 5.

* * *

Until his 15th Birthday the training became harder and more advanced and even quiet difficult with new techniques even a master would have struggles at first, but Jin had the blood of two fighters who had proven themselves at the King of Iron Fist Tournament 1 and 2, in his veins and managed himself amazingly.  
He had no problems keeping up with the new techniques and exercises.  
Jun was just amazed with how much progress Jin was training.

At that age he was already almost on par with his mother Jun but he was also so much like his father Kazuya had been back then, before Heihachi changed him.  
He was determined to give his best and everything he had.

Jun had to say that she missed him greatly. He had been her best friend but now she didn't even know where he was or if he was even still alive.  
After all, the world assumed that Kazuya Mishima had died at the end of the second King of the Iron Fist Tournament after he was beaten by his father Heihachi who had thrown him afterwards into a volcano.

 _"He could also be dead already… What if Heihachi killed for real? What if he was gone forever…?"_  
Thought Jun as she was making a little bit of food for Jin and herself.

She shook her head slowly to get rid of the bad thoughts and went back to her doing as she felt a rather dark aura near the forest of their village Yakushima.  
She had felt it for a few days by then but it had never been that close or even that strong before.  
 ** _(AN: Jun's inherited magical ability together with her pure being itself lets her feel darkness and evil auras and such.)_**

And suddenly it was a lot closer than before.  
Like it jumped from one spot to another. It was fast and the evil inside was strong with it.

 _"What being could have that much negative energy inside of it? And where is it going? It seems to get closer… Oh no…"_  
Thought Jun as she went outside of the kitchen to the great courtyard of the compound which was directly behind the main house.

Suddenly was someone standing directly behind her.  
It was a tall and very bizarre creature who stood easily over 8 feet tall.

"What do you want?!"

Jun almost immediatly shouted at the strange being as it gripped her by her waist and held her in his strong grip a few feet above the ground. Jun cried out at the unexpected pressure it put on her chest, making it hard for her to breath properly.  
Luckily had Jin heard his mother's cries and ran towards them only to stop all of sudden as his view caught side of the strange beast.

"Okāsan!"

"Jin!"

"Let her go! I'll make you pay for even touching her!"  
Jin shouted and went into his stance.  
The beast just chuckled slowly with its deep monstrous voice and looked at the 15 year old.

 **"You can try, but you will not succeed."**

That enraged Jin only more as he had to watch how the beast let his mother fall to the ground as she was crying out in pain.  
The hard grip of the dark being had slowly forming bruises all over her back and shoulders.

Jin's eyes held a look of anger and barely contained rage in them.

Even if his mother told him only to use his skills when he had to defend himself or others, he couldn't go after that rule at that moment.

The creature had to pay!

Jin launched at the tall being with a battle cry, his mother could only watch with widened eyes as he was thrown back immediately by that thing.

"Jin!"

She cried out but he was already at the edge of unconsciousness as he looked over to his mother one last and passed out.

 _"I wasn't strong enough Okāsan… Forgive me…"_

Jun wanted to run over to him but her body already hurt to much to move even an inch from the grip of that monster who hurt her son.

 _"Jin! Oh no! I hope he isn't hurt too bad. I have to get up. Come on, Jun, get up! Pull yourself together! Come on, damn it!"  
_ She thought as the being grabbed her once more.

"Let me go! What are you even?! I said Let me go, didn't you hear me?"

The tall being just looked down to her as it turned around to leave this place. After a few steps the being changed into a more humanoid looking figure.

He was easily over 6 feet tall and had pale green skin and long orange hair that seemed to be put together in a braid somehow. He had a shield on his left forearm and he threw Jun without any difficulty over his right shoulder.  
 ** _(AN: Imagine Ogre's look from Street Fighter X Tekken or TTT 2)_**

 **"I am Orge. I am the god of fighting and I sensed your pure soul. You have to be eliminated. You are a danger to my plan."**

That was the only thing he said as suddenly the Kazama Compound burst into small flames ate their way completely through the home of the Kazama Family.

Jun only watched with in shock wide opened eyes as small tears leaked out of her brown eyes and ran down her cheeks.

 _"Kaa-san…Otou-sama… Jin… Please be alright… I'm sorry…"  
_ were Jun's last thoughts before she became unconscious.

 _ **At that Moment – Kazama Compound – Front Courtyard**_

Kateru and Jiani Kazama were enjoying the peace that was currently residential in the Home of the Kazama Family.

Kateru had this whole day to spend time with his wife Jiani after quite some time.  
The Family Dojo was almost used every day for the lessons he gave to his students.

"Jiani, my loved one, how about we g-"

His question was suddenly interrupted by the sight and smell of smoke that came from the main house of the compound.

Immediately the parents' thoughts were with their daughter and grandson as Kateru looked over to Jiani who only understood what he meant and went to look for their grandson and getting some things out while she still could.

Kateru on the other hand went to look after their daughter and went to see if the fire could still be extinguished.

After seemingly endless minutes of searching he had to give up the search, hopelessness spreading through his thoughts as he saw the broken look on his wife's face.

She hadn't found Jin either and the compound couldn't be saved.

They saved themselves with a heavy heart and went to the family's holiday home which was near Kyoto and grieved about the loss of the two family members.

 _ **January 5th 1982 – Kazama Compound**_

Jin stirred as he slowly regained his consciousness. He sat up and he remembered everything.

He had failed to protect his mother.  
He had failed the promise that he had made to himself, to protect her at all costs.

Jin's clenched fist hit the ground hard.  
"Why? Why was I so weak?! I couldn't do anything against that thing! Now she's dead because of me!"

His angered thoughts were interrupted by a deep and mysteriously sounding voice.

 **"You want power, right? …well then, let me give you something that will make you strong…"**

The suddenly sharp pain on his left arm ripped him completely from his thoughts.  
A ghostly and winged figure appeared and disappeared as fast as it came.  
A deep but faint laughter could be heard just a moment before the being disappeared again.

Jin could already see how the mark that it had left on his arm was beginning to darken and seemed to be forming a tattoo like mark.

It rushed pain through all of his body, he almost cried out in agony.  
And then Jin lost consciousness for a second time.  
Jin was unsure where he was or how late it was.

Time passed and it seemed that the nighttime has reached the village Yakushima.

As he looked around he noticed that he was a forest that was almost completely destroyed. Broken Trees were lying on the ground and the soft wind let the fallen leaves dance across the grass and dirt.

 _"Where am I? Why… can't I remember? What happened? I… blacked out and ...THAT happened. What the hell is going on?"  
_ Jin thought as he slowly made his way out of the destroyed forest area, still clenching his left arm with his right one as it was still hurting somehow.

He began to search his mother while finding his way back to the compound.  
But when hours had passed and Jin found the burnt compound he had known as home, he had lost hope to find his mother.  
He was enraged.  
He had sworn to protect her whatever it would take from him, after all he was somehow already so much stronger than her in physical matters.  
But Jun was still wiser and knew how to handle physically stronger opponents or enemies.

After all Jin had the blood of the Mishima Clan in his veins.  
He sighed and shuddered slightly as he remembered the moment when his mother had told him who his father was.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **March 13th 1979 – Kazama Compound**_

Jin turned 13 years old that day.  
This was the moment Jun thought that he was ready, enough mature to know his father's name.

"I just hope that he can take it."

thought Jun as she waited for Jin to come to the dojo were she was sitting on the ground in a mediating like state.  
After a few minutes came the young child almost teenager into the dojo, sliding the door behind him shut.

"Jin. Come here please. I've got something important to tell you. But you have to let me explain, ok?"

 _"What's going on? She seems so... worried..."_  
Jin thought but he just nodded and looked concerned at his mother as he sat down in front of her.  
Jun took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
Somehow she was kind of nervous to tell him about that but she would have to go through it either way, better sooner than later.

"Listen, Jin. Remember what I told you when you asked me who your father was?"  
asked Jun and Jin nodded again. Of course could he remember that.

"Yeah, you always told me that you weren't sure if he would come back one day. And that he had been a very kind man and that you were best friends before you got me."

Jun hummed as the memories came into her mind.

"Yeah... That's true. That's what I've always told you. And it's true, I don't know if he ever will come back to us, but at least I now know that he's still alive. For years I wasn't sure if his father had killed him or if he died because of his recklessness or so."

Jun explained and Jin's widened slightly.

 _"Which father would kill his own son? That's not right!"_

"And who was my father, Okāsan? Will you tell me now? You know that I'm old enough to know, right?"  
Jin asked his mother who just let out another deep sigh. It wasn't that easy for her to tell him, after all she still wanted to protect him from all harm that could be possibly out there.

"Ok... I'll tell you. But first, calm down... Jin, your father is none other than... Kazuya Mishima, son of Heihachi Mishima."

Dead silence was in the dojo. Jin didn't say anything, he didn't move, he didn't even blink. He was shocked deep to the bone. His father's blood connected him to the cursed Mishima bloodline.  
His mother had told him everything he knew about them. The Tournaments, the "curse" of the bloodline that makes them live to fight.

After seemingly endless minutes Jin slowly stood up and looked at his mother. In his eyes was a dark look.

"Jin?"  
asked Jun as she watched him come closer to her and suddenly hugged her with all of his might. She could only smile at the childish gesture.

"Okāsan, I swear I will protect you from them if they ever come for us. After all I could now be a danger to Heihachi Mishima if I inherited his blood."  
said Jin as Jun pulled him away from her and smiled.

"I know you will."  
She pressed a kiss on top of his head and then stood up, pulling Jin up with her.

"Come on, we can't waste our training time, can't we?"

Jin smiled lightly as they went on to do some training.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Jin knew what he had to do now. He would have to seek help and training from his grandfather Heihachi even if he didn't like it but his mother had said that he should go to him if something would ever happen to her.

 _"I will take my revenge against that thing, that beast... It killed my mother! It doesn't deserve any kind of mercy..."_

With that thought began Jin to make his way to the Mishima compound at the other side of Yakushima.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**  
 ** _That was the 4th chapter!_**  
 ** _I'm sorry that it took long but I had some kind of writer's block or something and just didn't knew how to form this part of the story._**  
 ** _Please tell me if the story goes to quick or anything!_**  
 ** _Or if you have any ideas what could or should happen in the story, I may consider it while writing the story!_**  
 ** _And please R & R!_**


	6. New Possibilities

**The Story of Jun Kazama  
(Harry Potter X Tekken Crossover)**

 _ **Disclaimer:  
**_ _ **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot(s) are the intellectual property of the author(s). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No profit is being made of this story. No copyright infringement is intended, nor should any be referred.  
**_ _  
_"…" – talking

"…" – _thinking_

 _ **"…" – noise/date/special (explained when used)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5  
** **New Possibilites**_

[Kateru and Jiani Kazama are OCs.]

 ** _January 5th 1982 – Forest near Yakushima_**

Jin was calm about meeting his grandfather for the first time.  
He wasn't scared even if he recalled what his mother Jun had told him about Heihachi Mishima and what kind of man he really was. He seemed to seek, to desire only power and strength and that the Mishima bloodline lived on.

Jin sighed as he finally saw the compound in the distance. It looked like a normal compound, but the façade hid the cursed blood inside of it, shielding it from the eyes of unworthy strangers.

 _"There is it. Now there's no way of going back… Okāsan would have wanted me to go there. After all she herself said that Heihachi would never go against his own blood when it's still good for his use… I hope she was right with that…"  
_ thought Jin as he made his way through the forest and through Yakushima streets.  
Finally letting go of the newly marked arm as the pain faded into numbed nothingness.

And then he finally stood in front of the wooden gates that proudly held the Mishima Clan Symbol on them.  
Jin took a deep breath and knocked softly but firmly on the wooden gate.

Only a few moments later the left side of the gate was opened by a man.  
He was tall, was wearing a grey-blue Gi with white bandages around his forearms and had the strangest hair Jin had ever seen before. He was mostly bald but on the sides of his head two white spikes made of hair completed his look. He seemed already annoyed by Jin's presence.

In his eyes laid that cold annoyed glare that made Jin feel slightly uncomfortable even if he didn't show it on the outside.

"What do you want?"  
The voice of Heihachi Mishima literally boomed with annoyance and it made Jin feel even more uneasy than before.

 _"THAT'S Heihachi? Oh geez… He looks different than I thought… way different…"  
_ thought Jin as he caught himself quickly again.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Mishima-san. You see, I'm the son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, your son. I'm your grandson, Heihachi Mishima-san."  
Jin said with a calm voice and bowed slightly to show his respect. Who knows what Heihachi would do if he didn't show his respect to him? Even Jin himself didn't want to know.  
The Look in Heihachi's face went from annoyance to surprise and amusement.

And then Heihachi laughed loudly.  
Jin couldn't understand what was so funny, so amusing about what he just told him.

"Gwahaha! That's a surprise, I have to say… What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Jin Kazama." answered Jin immediately.  
Heihachi hummed and then opened the gate further.

 _"Kazama, heh… that Kazuya…"_

"Come on in, we've got a lot to talk about."  
said Heihachi as he led Jin into the Mishima Family's home.

* * *

Around two hours later, Jin was given his own room that was almost directly next to the training room and dojo and Jin had some time to get dressed in different and more comfortable clothes.  
Now he just wore a plain black T-shirt and his training pants.

Heihachi had called him in some kind of living room like room and sat down across from his grandfather who was already smirking a bit, but still bore a serious and slightly bored expression on his face.

"Now to our business, why have you come here, Jin? You wouldn't have come here without a reason. So, what is it?"  
asked Heihachi as Jin nodded slowly.

"My mother, Jun Kazama, always told me to come to you if something would've happened to her. She believed that you would help me."  
 _"…because I'm of your blood and still could be of use for you... isn't that right, Heihachi?"_  
answered Jin, his voice having a cold undertone that wasn't missed by his grandfather.

Heihachi hummed and looked at Jin's serious expression.  
"She's dead, isn't she? And now you seek revenge against the one that killed her, right? It's always that way, especially with us Mishimas. The desire for revenge and vengeance lies within our blood. The need to fight consumes our very soul."  
said Heihachi as he saw his grandson's hands clench to fists in anger as they were resting on his on his upper legs so that his knuckles turned a shade of white.

 _"This blood curse has you as well, right Jin? You can't deny it. The fury burns like fire in your veins… That's the Blood curse of the Mishimas…"_ thought Heihachi as he saw Jin's reaction to his words.

Jin looked down as he remembered the beast, that thing that took his mother away from him.

 _"It will pay for that! I'll avenge you, Okāsan! You didn't deserve to die!_ _It should've died in your place! That thing doesn't deserve to live!"_  
thought Jin and Heihachi smirked widely as if he could hear Jin's thoughts.  
The Mishima blood within Jin only fueled his raging desire to have his revenge against the beast who took the person that was so important to him.

"I will train you in the Mishima Karate Style, if you want. Only the members of the Mishima bloodline are allowed, let alone capable of using it. But first, tell me who killed her? Who killed Jun Kazama?"

Jin's thoughts were immediately stopped as he heard the offer that Heihachi was giving him.

 _"With more power and strength I'd be able to beat Ogre! I have to accept… I'll get my revenge with the help of Heihachi…_ _He'll help me just as you said Okāsan..."_  
Jin thought as he looked up again and saw the big smirk on Heihachi's face.

It really was like he already knew that Jin would accept his offer, after all, he knew how the Mishima Side of Jin would react to it. Kazuya had been just the same.

"It was a being called Ogre."  
That was all that Jin said to answer Heihachi's question on who or rather what took his mother from him.  
His voice seemed to have a cold undertone in it that his grandfather didn't miss.

 _"Ogre… I heard that name before…"_ thought Heihachi before he looked back at his grandson as the smirk returned on his face.

"I knew that you would accept. You're a Mishima by blood after all. You couldn't resist on getting more power to defeat your enemies. No Mishima would deny a possibility to get want they want after all. …The training starts tomorrow, right after sunrise. I'll await you then."  
Heihachi said and left, leaving Jin to his own roughed up thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later, the night had begun already and the stars along with the bright moon stood at the sky as Jin finally finished his training for the day.  
He always could get his mind of things went he trained. And at the moment he needed that.  
He needed to get his mind of the recent events, his mother, Ogre, just everything at the moment.

Later, deep in the night, finally after laying awake for quite some time, without any thought about anything, Jin's consciousness slipped away in the comfortable darkness of sleep.

The next weeks for Jin Kazama went after a strict routine of training and rest before he would have to go to school like all the others of his age would be. He was only 15 years old after all and Heihachi wouldn't have one of his own bloodline slacking on his education.

Heihachi owned the Mishima Polytechnical School were Jin would have to go to.  
Jin already hated the thing about the dress code. He didn't want to wear that stupid uniform but there was no way around it anyway.

But at least went the training well. It was better and a lot harder than Jin would have thought. And Heihachi was a reliable fighter and a more than capable teacher.  
With his help Jin improved faster than he could have ever hoped.

One thing though was good about going to this school for Jin. He met Ling Xiaoyu and she became his first friend ever that he even cared about.  
She brought her best friend Miharu Hirano with her from time to time when they met up in the school breaks or just hung out after school.

The time Jin spent with his friends made him forget the harsh treatment that Heihachi had in the long and exhausting training sessions.

This made Jin slowly realize what kind of person his grandfather really was.  
And this made him dislike him until the treatment went to the worse and the disliking feeling turned slowly from anger and confusion to slowly burning rage deep in his very soul.

He was his father so alike and Heihachi knew that.  
That was the reason he expected nothing less from his grandson than he did from his own son back then as he trained him with the exact same method.  
He would make Jin stronger so he could use him for his plan to get Ogre back out of hiding.  
The power he would receive was worth the whole trouble he would have to go through.

 ** _January 26th 1984 – Unknown Scenery_**

Kazuya awakened suddenly. He sat up in alert as he looked hastily around him and frowned.  
He seemed to be in a hospital like room or rather a laboratory like room as far as he could tell. The whole room was just a boring white. The ceiling, the walls, the floor and there were no windows in this place either.

 _"Where am I? Wasn't I… beaten by… that damn Heihachi…"_  
thought Kazuya as he swung his legs over the edge of the plain bed.

Nobody was there with him. The only sound that was heard was the beeping noise of the heart monitor that was attached to him.

"Damn thing. Shut up."  
Kazuya ripped the thing of him, ripping out the IV in the process. The heart monitor was now giving out a continuous sound so Kazuya punched it with his right fist, smashing it into pieces and destroying it, finally silencing the stupid thing and giving him some much appreciated silence to think.

 _"What happened? The last thing I remember was… falling… pain… then nothing…"_

"He must have dropped me into that volcano. Damn you, Heihachi! I'm gonna get back on you for this!"  
He thought out loud and then after a few moments the door to the room opened, he turned his head to see who was entering.

A young woman dressed in a white coat, wearing glasses while holding a clipboard came into the room.  
She looked surprised to see him already awake but she caught herself quickly.

"Mishima-san, it's good to see you finally awake."

Kazuya turned completely to her and smirked.  
"Where am I? What is this place? Talk woman."

The woman's smile dropped a little as she heard that.  
"To begin with, Mishima-san, you're in the main laboratory of the G-Corporation. About us, we are a biotech firm that managed to achieve evolutionary advances in the field of biogenetic research and with these achievements we were able to bring you back to life."

The doctor explained and Kazuya was silent all of sudden as he thought about the situation.  
"So I died… and you tell me that this biotech firm brought me back to life… How did you do it?" asked Kazuya. He needed information and he would get it from that woman. Maybe this firm could help in another way as well…

"We used nanomachines to resurrect your body from within. Cell after cell was reactivated and replaced with new cell material. This process took it's time of course but we weren't expecting you to be awake already. We thought that the process may take another month at least."

"I see… So you say you can change the whole cell material. Can you also modify it as well?"

The young doctor was surprised by that question. She wouldn't have thought that he would understand the topic about the whole biogenetic field so fast but answered nonetheless.

"Of course, it may be an experimental procedure but we are already able to modify simply processes and structures of the cells themselves. With enough time we would be able to do it. The time this procedure will take depends on how many changes have to be made to archive whatever you wish, Mishima-san."

Time passed and it took only months for Kazuya together with the aid of the G-Corporation to investigate the biomechanics of the Devil Gene within him by subjecting himself to various experiments.

 ** _June 15th 1984 – G-Corporation – Main Laboratory_**

Kazuya looked at her.  
She seemed so lifeless as she just laid on the simple plain hospital like bed with the blanket almost covering her entire body.

The third King of Iron Fist Tournament would start in given time and there wasn't much he could do for her here.  
Kazuya sighed lightly as he remembered how he found her.  
Dead, bloodied, abandoned and all alone…  
But with the G-Corporation's help he was able to resurrect her just as they had done it with him. It was a risky procedure but they had actually been able to get her back.  
The only difference at that time was the missing devil gene that helped him survive that she didn't have until that point that is.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _January 6th 1982 – Unknown Scenery_**

He felt the sudden pressure on his chest as it happened.  
At that moment he was in one of the training rooms of the main laboratory of the firm as he suddenly stopped.  
His vision blurred as he saw images flash in front of his eyes.  
 _"What… is that?"_ thought Kazuya and then he heard it.

"Is something wrong, Mishima-sama?"  
A doctor asked him but Kazuya didn't even hear him. He could only hear her scream as that thing broke her rips and neck, bruising her soft flesh and killing her violently.

"There is something I need to do."

With that sentence he turned his back to the doctor and went out of the room.  
The man that had been standing right next to him only stood still as he saw him disappear around the corner of the hallway.

"…Mishima-sama?"

 _"Maybe I can still save her. She can't be gone…"_ thought Kazuya as he left the facility behind him just roughly half an hour later.

Kazuya followed his instincts, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he had to go to find her and where he finally got to see her again. He didn't want to admit it bit he missed Jun in the long time he hadn't seen or heard of her.

 _"I've got a very bad feeling about this… I probably won't like what I will find…"_  
thought Kazuya as he felt himself coming closer to his goal of finding her.

Not a long time passed as he finally not only felt her presence near him but he could also hear the beast who probably killed her nearby.

He looked around and instantly recognized the place he was in. He was in a forest not very far away from Yakushima, the village where he had met her.  
He saw Jun lying deathly still on the ground. Her clothing had specks of dirt and blood on them and a few stands of hair hung in her peaceful face. A little bit of dark red blood trickled out of a corner of her mouth. It already dried against her skin and seemed almost black against her pale, almost white grey skin.

For the second time in his whole life Kazuya was in shock. The first one was as he found out that his own father Heihachi Mishima had killed his mother but that wasn't this shocking for him as was the sight of the woman he (secretly) loved.  
Just to see her like this tore at his usually stone cold heart.

"J-Jun…"

 _"Why did that have to happen to you? You didn't deserve this. …They will pay for this…"_  
He went silently over to her and picked her up bridal style and left with her in his arms not even once looking back at the monstrosity that had taken her from him.

* * *

The doctors and experts back at the main laboratory looked at her immediately as Kazuya returned with her. They tried their best to pull her back into the living world but the first tries and experiments were disappointing failures that enraged Kazuya even more.  
His hate on his father and the whole world rose as the time went on as they were both the reason for Jun's death.  
His father killed him and that's how he wasn't there to protect Jun from that beast and the whole world was the reason that thing even existed to harm her in any way.

"Mishima-sama, I think I have found the reason why we are only able to pull her back in a comatose like state instead of the real living world."  
spoke the young doctor that was with him the day he woke up in this strange place.

Kazuya looked at her coldly before answering.  
"What is it?"

She looked uneasy under his glare but answered anyway while looking back on her clipboard that she was holding in her hands.

"The only reason we were able to 'resurrect' you Mishima-sama is that you are the holder of the devil gene as you know as well. But Jun Kazama doesn't have this special gene which makes it far more difficult and dangerous to pull her back. The only solution to finally get her out of this comatose like state would be if we would take a sample of your blood, isolate the devil gene in it and modify it so that Kazama-san's body accepts it. With it her recovery would speed up by ca. 300 to 400%. Also it may be the only possibility we have. We don't have enough time to find another solution to bring her out of this state."

Kazuya closed his eyes shortly and scratched his chin lightly and as he opened his eyes again he smirked.

"Do it."

The young woman in front of him only nodded sharply before taking her turn.  
"Understood. Would you follow me, Mishima-sama? We will get it done immediately."

Kazuya just nodded and followed her down the white hallway.

"I hope you forgive me for doing this, Jun, but it was the only way to save you. Had there been another way and more time I would've that method instead…"

 ** _Flashback End_**

The scientist had infused Jun with the modified devil gene that originated from Kazuya's blood cells and to the surprise of the scientists of the G-Corporation facility it worked even better than they could have ever imagined.  
Jun's body accepted the gene almost immediately as if her body itself wanted to go back into the world of the living. But this fast adaptation of hers still left a ghostly and magical feeling or maybe it was just a wonder that saved her.

Jun's recovery improved drastically and Kazuya was relieved to see that she was getting better even if it still was a very slow process. Not that he would tell anyone that he cared about her.  
It wasn't their business after all.

* * *

 **AN:  
That was the fifth Chapter!  
First of all, I'm so very sorry it took so long for me to finish it, but I had real trouble with handling my time between school, writing and drawing. The final phase of the school year is near for me and the final exams aren't that far away anymore and I still need to study a lot so I hope you understand that I will need more time to write further on the story.**

 **Please tell me if the story goes to quick or anything!  
And if there are any mistakes please tell me that as well. It would really help me improve my writing style as well.  
** **Or if you have any ideas what could or should happen in the story, I may consider it while writing the story!  
** **And please R & R!  
**


End file.
